baby, it's cold outside
by PrincessRotation
Summary: 'I have my own thoughts and feelings about you, so don't tell me what I feel. Chances are, it isn't right.' It's snowing in Seattle. Sam and Freddie have a conversation on the fire escape. Seddie.


Snow was falling heavily. It was the first snowing of the month, normally it snowed earlier in the year in Seattle, but this year it had started just as December had. The first of December brought the snow with it, right on cue. Sam watched it from the fire escape, leaning forward in her seat to drape her arms over the railing as she watched the snowflakes dance through the air, twirling to the ground. She watched her breath swirl out in puffs as she breathed in the fresh air. Nothing was more perfect than this.  
She was a little cold, but that didn't mean she was going to move. The snow caught in her hair and melted almost instantly, leaving it soaked and frosty. She didn't mind, in fact she imagined herself to be a snow queen, sitting upon her fire escape throne as her Snow-topia world lived below her feet-  
'Puckett?'  
She was interrupted from her day dream, jolting back to reality. Sighing, she turned to the voice in question. 'Sup, nub?'  
'What are you doing out here? It's like a blizzard!'  
'I know, isn't it wonderful?' She smiled lazily, turning back to watch the flakes tumble to the streets below. She tried to keep her normal cool and collected composure, God forbid Benson figure out that she had been pretending to be a queen.  
'Wow.' He sighed, taking a snow covered seat next to her. 'I've never heard you say the word wonderful before.' It was silent for a little while, as they let the view soak in. 'But you're right.' He whispered. 'It is wonderful. Beautiful, in fact.'  
Sam didn't reply, resisting the urge to shiver and failing. Freddie noticed out the corner of his eye and chuckled a little. 'You want my coat?'  
'Nah, I'm good.' She shrugged, leaning further over to watch the snow land on pedestrian's heads as they hurried into buildings and cabs.  
'C'mon, you look freezing.' He coaxed, pulling off his coat. He had a jumper on underneath so Sam shrugged and let him wrap the coat around her shoulders. 'Better?'  
'Uh-huh.' She said, still looking out over Seattle.  
'So.' He smiled, leaning back in his chair, watching her. 'It's Christmas soon.'  
'Dude-' She breathed out, watched the puff of air escape her mouth in an ice cold mist, 'I'm so excited.'  
'I know, you love Christmas, don't you?'  
'Favorite holiday, period.' She smiled dreamily.  
It was quiet for a little while longer before he broke the silence with, 'You sure like watching the snow.'  
'I adore it.' She said, not taking her eyes off of it.  
He chuckled.  
'I like watching the street lamps too.' She blurted out without thinking. He was silent and so she carried on talking out of embarrassment. 'I just like watching them come on one by one. I think it's cool.'  
He looked over to her, his eyebrows raised. 'You're different.' He said. 'When you're alone. You're different to what everyone else thinks of you. You're not just some bad ass kid who just wants to make it by. You're some one with really creative thoughts and feelings and interests-'  
He was interrupted by her sighing. 'Please don't try and be all deep Benson, coz I'm not buying it.' She leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up onto the snow covered railing.  
'I'm not trying to be deep, I'm simply observing.' He shrugged, looking back at her before turning to the snow again.  
'Well you've observed wrong.' She shrugged. 'Just cause I like the snow and I think it's interesting to watch street lamps come on, doesn't mean I'm all soppy and emotional-'  
'I didn't say that you were, Sam.'  
'Well I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to figure me out, acting as if you know me. You don't.' She shrugged, feeling herself sink into a bad mood. She was seriously considering leaving if he planned on staying out here and ruining the rest of her night. And that made her pissed, cause it hardly ever snowed here, and on the rare occasions that it did, the Seattle rain always managed to turn the beautiful white blanket that covered the city into slush. It really was a shame. Things always looked more beautiful at night to Sam, the daylight bringing reality and disappointment.  
'There you go again.' He sighed. 'Just building your walls right on up. I was wondering how long you were going to be nice before you pushed me away again.'  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' She snapped, defense mechanism kicking straight in.  
'Yeah, I think you do.' He shot right back, turning fully around to face her. 'Ever since we broke up it's like I'm a stranger to you. You don't tell me anything anymore, you don't wanna be around me anymore, it's like you don't even like me anymore.'  
'That's generally how it works with exes.' Sam laughed, spitefully. 'The only reason we do talk anymore is cause of Carly, and iCarly. Or else you know we'd both stay well clear of each other. And it wouldn't just be me avoiding you, you know it would be a two way street.'  
'See, now that's where you're wrong.' Freddie said, his voice raising in agitation. 'And you know what? Don't get edgy with me for thinking I've got you figured out, when you think you've got me figured out too. I don't know what's made you believe that I would ever want to push you away Sam, but you need to snap out of that delusion. I have my own thoughts and feelings about you, so don't tell me what I feel. Chances are, it isn't right.' He stood up, running a hand through his hair to shake the snow out of it. He looked down angrily at her shocked face and said, 'I fucking love you.'  
Turning to leave, he changed his mind for a split second, bending down and placing a forceful, angry yet somehow affectionate kiss to her forehead. Then he left the fire escape.  
Sam allowed herself to breathe out.  
She didn't understand what had really just happened, or the circumstance that their relationship was now in. Was he angry with her? Or had that kiss meant otherwise? She was so confused. She raised her hand to touch her forehead, feeling the spot where his lips had been. She rubbed it, trying to understand what it had all meant. She had somehow been told he still had feelings for her, while taking an verbal ass beating at the same time.  
She shivered, pulling the coat tighter around her- Freddie's coat. She wondered whether or not she should call after him to give it back, but then decided against it, as she was freezing her ass off. She could always leave it at Carly's for him to get if she didn't feel like facing him anytime soon.  
'Fucking hell.' She breathed, watching the puff of air from her mouth swirl up and get lost in the blizzard-y sky.  
One thing was for sure. She fucking loved him too.

* * *

_**idk about the ending, i wanted to end it on a happy note, but i didn't want to carry it on to another scene. so just know in your hearts that it ends alright okay? coz although i don't think any ship will be endgame when the show actually ends, it's always endgame for me.**_


End file.
